The moment
by Karan wahi's kriti
Summary: Have you ever wished that a particular moment stayed with you forever... Beyond the boundaries of time ? Guys, it's just a small os. So peep in and tell me how is it ? Imagine your own couple...


**Hi guys... am publishing another os just for time pass. Again no characters are mentioned... You can imagine whichever pair you want !**

**Do read it and tell me how is it ?**

"Everybody wants happiness nobody wants pain, but you can't have a rainbow without a little rain"

I was walking alone at night in a narrow lane of some unknown place, when all of a sudden out of nowhere it started raining. Instead of finding some shade for me, I continued to walk as every drops of the rain was reminding me of her.

I was drenched completely, my clothes had not even an inch left which was not wet, sinus started playing its game with me and my head became heavy. I ignored the consequences which were to follow, in my own world I kept on walking, when I saw someone standing at a distance. It was dark so I couldn't figure out who it was; the figure said that there was some girl standing with an umbrella in her hand at the seashore and I started walking towards her. When I reached where she was standing it started raining heavily. The wind started blowing strongly, she lost her grip and her umbrella went along with the wind.

The thunderbolts made her body shiver; she turned back and hugged me tightly. I was feeling every beat of her heart, I could feel her every breath and with her every breath her heartbeat went even faster. I don't know what happened but I felt her presence as if it was her who was there in my arms. I held her shoulder, moved her strand of hair which was hiding her beautiful face and then the sky fell on me and the world escaped from beneath. It was her, I couldn't resist, I smiled at my own luck but at the same time questions started darting into my head. How come she is here? When did she came here?.. And why she didn't tell me that she was here?

We always dreamt of spending our best time at some beach but I never thought in my wildest of dreams that we would meet like this. She opened her eyes slowly and smiled at me which was totally genuine. I was totally dumbstruck with this surprise and couldn't believe my fate which always played dirty games with me. But today he gave me a reason to smile and not to swear on my fate. There were so many things to say, so many questions to be asked but that moment I was lost in her beautiful pair of eyes which has a world of its own. She wore a simple creamish kurti and a black jeans with a stole around her shoulders. Her clothes were also completely wet and were sticking to her body which made her a bit uncomfortable. I was totally lost in her; I didn't even notice that the rain had stopped. She understood the gravity of the moment and locked her eyes with mine. She kept her finger on my lips and signalled me not to speak anything and ruin the moment that we were enjoying together.

I moved my hand and in one stroke I opened her hair, she was blushing and I noticed her face was turning into blood red. Finally after some time she broke the silence…

"I told you. that I am always there with you wherever you will go you will find me. You are never alone in this walk of life" she whispered into my ears and bite it hard.

I jumped out with pain and she started laughing on seeing me jumping like a little kid.

"You are my baby, my sweet baby.. " she said and again started laughing.

I couldn't resist myself and joined in her laughter.  
"I love you _(her name)…" I whispered.

She blushed again; she moved her hands and kept it around my neck. I held her waist and in one stroke I pulled her towards me.

"I love you too…" she whispered into my ears.

I looked into her beautiful eyes, outlined by kohl. They were happy eyes, sentimental eyes. I took both her hands in mine and brought her closer, and she surrendered herself to my arms. No one spoke, only the waves lent their music. I looked at the sky above; I thanked God. I looked at the majestic sea; the waves were almost kissing our feet. I looked at the beach there was no one there till eternity. Everything was just perfect, pure bliss. I could feel her breathing against my chest. Finally our dream had come true. If only we could stay there forever without speaking a word, our soul completely lost in each other. I felt something wet on my neck. I realized her a little and saw her eyes. A lone tear had trickled down her cheek.

I brought my lips close to her cheek and kissed away the tear. The wind had gained the momentum and the waves were threatening to submerge our feet. I looked into her eyes; eyes that said so much. She closed them as I brought my lips close to hers and touched them gently. The wind, the waves. The sky, the night, had all ceased to exit.

And then my phone started ringing. I woke up with a jerk and realized that it was just another dream. But I felt good because the dream seemed to be a reality, it brought a smile on my face. If love can be avoided by simply closing our eyes, then I wouldn't blink at all for I don't want to let a second pass having fallen out of love with you. I used to think that dreams do not come true, but this quickly changed the moment I laid my eyes on you. How much I wish you were here with me, always holding me close to you. But some dreams aren't meant to come true..!

**So... That's it ! How was it ?**

**One more thing, I will be replying to your comments in the review section itself so do check the review section after you have commented.**

**Thanks for reading **


End file.
